Bedtime
by unicorn-skydancer08
Summary: Tumnus helps his little daughter prepare for bed.


**BEDTIME**

_Since Tumnus has a story with his son, I figured I'd make up a story that focuses on him and his daughter. This one's a bit of a quickie, but I enjoyed writing it immensely. I hope the rest of you will take as much pleasure out of reading it as I did in transferring it from my imagination to paper. _

_Don't forget to leave a review, when you're through with this. And no downright slams on my work, if you wouldn't mind! You don't like what you read, you don't have to stick around. The door is always open, you are more than welcome to set foot out, and I cordially bid you good day. _

_

* * *

Characters (excluding a few) © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media_

_Story © unicorn-skydancer08_

**All rights reserved.**

* * *

"Time for bed, Selena," Tumnus announced to his young daughter.

Selena, who had spent the last half-hour or so enjoying the fire burning in the hearth, promptly leaped to her feet. "Will you help me, Papa?" she asked eagerly.

"Of course, I will," he smiled at her. He willingly accompanied his little girl to her room, where he assisted her in dressing in her favorite white nightdress, the one trimmed with delicate eyelet lace. Tumnus then scooped Selena up in his strong arms and carried her gently across the room to her bed. He carefully laid her down on the soft mattress and covered her small body with the warm quilts, making sure she was well tucked in.

Then he bent down and bestowed a tender kiss upon her forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart," he whispered to her, brushing his fingers ever so lightly against her cheek as he regarded her with that deep, abiding love that only a parent could have for a child.

"Wait, Papa," said Selena, before he could leave the room. "You forgot something."

He halted at once and looked down bewilderedly at her. "What is it, Selena?"

"You need to help me brush my hair," Selena informed him. "And Mama always puts my hair in a braid before bed. She says it helps keep my hair from getting too tangled up."

So, Tumnus retrieved a special comb with an elaborately carved handle, sat down with his daughter on the edge of her bed, and spent the next ten minutes or so raking the comb gently through Selena's silky raven hair, straightening out the mane of curls as best he could. Then he spent another five minutes plaiting the hair into a single, thick braid, securing it into place at the end with a white ribbon.

"There we are," he said, when he was finally done. "Now, are you ready for bed, my dear?"

"Not yet," said Selena. "There's something else you forgot, Papa."

"What?"

"Mama always gives me a delicious glass of warm milk before bed. It puts a good feeling in my tummy, and Mama says warm milk relaxes you and helps you sleep better."

"Well, can't argue with what your mother says," said Tumnus, thinking fondly of his beloved Lucy. "All right, Selena. I'll be right back." He disappeared from the room and returned a short time later, with a steaming cup of milk cradled in both hands. "Here you are, my dear." Selena drank every last drop, and happily licked the creamy residue from her lips. Tumnus promptly took the empty cup back from her once she was through, and returned it straight to the kitchen.

But Selena still wasn't satisfied.

"Papa," she said, when her father returned to check on her, "will you read me a bedtime story? Mama reads me a story every night. It gives me sweet dreams all night long."

Tumnus sighed. At this rate, Selena would never get to sleep.

But he nodded obligingly and answered, "Very well, Selena. I suppose one story would be all right, for tonight." And so he obtained a volume that contained some of Selena's favorite stories, and he resumed his seat on the bed and leaned back, one hoof resting atop the opposite knee. While he narrated one of the stories from the book out loud, Selena huddled close to her father's side the whole time, and listened intently to every last word he spoke.

When Tumnus finally closed the book, he said once more, "Goodnight, Selena."

He had barely started to leave, however, when Selena's voice stopped him yet again. "Papa?"

With his back facing her, Tumnus stood still for just a moment. He closed his eyes and drew in a long, slow breath, trying to maintain his patience. Wondering what his daughter could possibly want this time, he turned to the child once more and acknowledged, "Yes?"

"You still forgot something very important."

"Such as what?" Tumnus queried, waiting on her to elaborate.

"You need to help me say my prayers," she answered candidly. "Mama always does. And you and Mama are always saying how we should never forget to pray."

Knowing his daughter was right, Tumnus didn't hesitate to do an about-face and return to her side. "And we never should, my darling. I'm so glad you remembered. Let us get to it, then." And so Selena readily slid out from under her covers and knelt down on the cool floor alongside her bed, and Tumnus knelt with her and slipped his sturdy arm about her thin shoulders. Selena closed her eyes and bowed her head deeply, as did he, and they began.

Once they'd completed their prayer, Tumnus decided that all of Selena's needs had now been met, and that it was now high time for her to go to sleep. After tucking her in and bidding her one final goodnight, he promptly swept from the room and closed the door firmly after him.

He thus proceeded with the usual preparations to retire for the night himself; and soon, he was able to crawl into his own warm bed, in his own room. He blew out the candle that he kept perched on his nightstand, then he nestled comfortably beneath the heavy covers and sighed contentedly. _Now to get some well-earned rest myself,_ he thought, closing his eyes and burying his face deep in the pillows.

He had just barely started to doze off, however, when a small voice cut through the tranquil silence: "Papa?"

With a start, Tumnus opened his eyes and lifted his head to find Selena standing over him, watching him closely.

"Selena? What are you doing in here?"

"I can't sleep, Papa. I still need something." Selena's voice was soft, and her eyes shone with what could only be described as longing.

By now, Tumnus's patience had come to an end. With a grunt of frustration, he rose upright and said, none too kindly, "Selena, _please_—I'm tired! Can't you understand how late it is? You should be in bed and asleep by now."

Selena shrank back a little from the sharpness of her father's tone, but she stayed put.

"I already dressed you in your ideal nightclothes; I'd fixed up your hair precisely as you liked, given you milk, read you a story, and even helped you with your prayers," Tumnus went on sternly. "Isn't that enough, Selena? What more could you need from me?"

Selena peered up at her father with wounded eyes.

"I need _you_, Papa," she said in a faint voice, reaching out a tiny, tentative hand and touching Tumnus very lightly on the forearm.

Upon hearing this, and upon hearing the solemnity in her voice, Tumnus's anger and irritation instantly melted away, and the older faun now experienced a sharp, painful twinge of guilt.

He had never realized—never considered—Selena's true motives for having him do all of those things for her. Perhaps it wasn't so much the brushing, the milk, and the story that she had wanted, as it was having him with her, having him spend time with her. Tumnus felt humbled at this discernment—and he felt terrible that he'd ever been cross with his little girl.

"I need you, Papa," Selena repeated solicitously. "I want to stay with you."

Though the room was quite dark, Tumnus could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Selena, darling…I'm sorry," he said earnestly, reaching out to her at once. "Forgive me. I had no idea." Lifting Selena very gently into his lap, he continued, "Yes…yes, of course, you may stay with me. You may stay for as long as you like."

Selena gave a small sniffle, and Tumnus pulled her against him and embraced her. "I'm sorry, dear heart," he whispered contritely. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. Please forgive me."

Selena said nothing, but she huddled quietly against her father's chest and made no attempt to withdraw from his arms. Tumnus cradled her within his lap for a long time, mumbling words of apology and comfort to her all the while; and when she finally began to calm down and perk up a little, he let her get under the blankets with him. She curled up like a cat next to him, and he slid his arms protectively around her small frame and held her once again.

"It's all right, Selena," he reassured her gently. "It's all right. I'm here, right here."

Selena felt him nuzzle the top of her head, and she had to smile.

Being here with her father like this, having his strong, mild arms encircle her, wrapped her heart in a cocoon of warmth and softness, and made her feel secure—like nothing bad could ever happen, not so long as Tumnus was there to shield her and protect her. How she wished this night could last forever; that she could remain in this quiet spot with her father, always.

At length, she questioned, "Can I sleep with you tonight, Papa? Would that be all right?"

"Of course," said Tumnus, without hesitation. "That would be very all right, darling. In fact," he added, "I'd be very lonely otherwise. It would be wonderful to have you for company."

He felt Selena's thin, tiny arms clasp him around the middle, and Selena nestled her head cozily against his chest and sighed. Now, the little girl thought to herself, she could at long last go to sleep. "Goodnight," she said aloud, with a faint yawn.

"Sweet dreams, my dear."

"I love you, Papa."

Tears trickled from Tumnus's eyes and seeped into his pillow at this simple yet intense statement. He kissed his beloved girl gently upon the crown before whispering affectionately back to her, "I love you, too, Selena…my daughter, my child. I love you so very much."

Selena's smile broadened, and she closed her eyes and nuzzled deeper into her father's chest. Slowly, her whole body relaxed, and her breathing grew mild and leisurely.

Within a short time, she was lost in a deep, peaceful sleep.

Yet even as she slept, Tumnus remained wide-awake, his arms continuing to enfold his baby, unable to restrain his weeping. His tears poured freely and abundantly down his face, and within no time, his pillow was soaked. Thick sobs obstructed his throat. His heart ached and throbbed with powerful emotion within him—but he decided to take that as a good thing.

_Oh, Aslan, _Tumnus prayed to the Great Lion, speaking with his heart rather than his lips, _what have I done to deserve such a beautiful, precious daughter? _

Clearly, he had to have done something right to have this rare treasure within his possession.

He could not ask Aslan for more…nor would he ever be able to thank the heavens enough for enriching his life with such a blessing.


End file.
